marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
She-Hulk Vol 2 19
Supporting Characters: * ** *** *** *** * ** ** ** ** ** * * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******* Sol Brodsky Federal Building ***** **** ***** * ** Items: * * * * * Ray gun Vehicles: * Theta 12-C | Solicit = * She-Hulk's law firm has defended super-villains before, but never one of "the big ones." * Has Mallory Book finally gone too far? Can she honestly expect She-Hulk to help her represent her cousin's greatest foe--the twisted, mass-murdering genius men call THE LEADER?!! * Plus: If you thought a certain someone was dead and buried...you'd be wrong. And you'll NEVER guess where they are now! | Notes = Continuity Notes * The Thing first moved into Atlas Towers in after he discovered that he had struck it rich circa . * Jennifer asks Mallory Book if she plans on representing Osama bin Laden. This should be considered a topical reference per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616. * Lewis and Chas mention some of the troubling continuity regardin the leader: Namely when his body was seemingly destroyed in , when he possessed Omnibus from - as when he existed as a disembodied head in - and - . The Leader claimed that he faked these deaths. Likely with the help of the Intelligencia as revealed in . * Mention is made that New York City is still being repaired following the Hulk's rampage in - . * A newscaster mentions how the Leader once blew up a gamma bomb in the town of Middleton, New Mexico. This happened in . * Mention is made of the Leader's former base, Freehold. It was first seen in but ultimately abandoned after . * The Leaders origins are recounted here as they were originally told in . * The court hears of the various people She-Hulk and Jennifer Walters had slept with. These times are: ** Mika the Underwear model happened in . ** Colonel John Jameson started their relationship in until their marriage was annulled in . ** Clay Quartermain and Iron Man happened in and respectively. ** Richard Rory had a brief fling with Jennifer from - . * It is claimed that the She-Hulk had slept with the Juggernaut, based on the events of . However, as revealed in , this turned out to be the Jennifer Walters of Earth-721. * Mentions are made of how the Juggernaut and Iron Man both tried to destroy her cousin. The Hulk and Juggernaut have battled many times, the first being and Iron Man exiled the Hulk into space in . * The flashbacks of Jennifer Walters saying she prefers being the She-Hulk are from , , and . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}